Martin Jameson, Roland Torribinson, Philip Knoxville, and Rosie See Mulan
This is an ungrounded video by Sarah West. Cast *Young Guy as Martin Jameson and Evil Henry. *Steven as Evil Henry *Julie as the Ticket Manager. *Ivy as Carol Knoxville. *Catherine as Davidddizor's mom. *Eric as Davidddizor. *Salli as Rosie. *David as Roland. *Joey as Davidddizor's dad and the Snack Manager. *Brian as Philip and the PSA. Transcript see the outside of the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Martin: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Are you looking forward to seeing Mulan? Roland: Yes we are, Martin. Philip: Yes we are, Martin. Jane: Yes we are, Ralph. Martin: Okay then. Let's go. Roland, Philip, and Rosie go inside the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to the ticket counter of the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas Davidddizor's dad: Dave Andrew Dizor! How dare you see Batman The Movie?! You know that film is made by 20th Century Fox, and you are banned from watching some shows made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros! Davidddizor: But Dad, Mom. I'm sorry. Davidddizor's mom: Sorry will not work, Dave. You are grounded for eternity. When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it from Codename Kids Next Door on Cartoon Network to Schoolhouse Rock on the Disney Channel. And also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. and his parents walk away from the AMC Theaters Roland, Philip, and Rosie go into the Ticket Counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What movie would you like to see? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie, and I want to see Mulan. Ticket Manager: Okay. Mulan it is. Go to the food stand to get your food and drinks. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk away from the ticket counter to the food stand Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk up to the food stand Snack Manager: Welcome. How can i help you? Martin: Roland, Philip, Rosie, and I want to have four boxes of popcorn, a large Root Beer, a large Cream Soda, a large Sierra Mist, and a large Orange Soda please. Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. food and drinks appear Martin: Thank you. Roland, Philip, and Rosie carry the food and drinks to the theater to the theater. Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk to their theater seats with their food and drinks Roland, Philip, and Rosie sit down in their theater seats Martin: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Rosie. Let's watch Mulan. Roland: Okay, Martin. Philip: Okay, Martin. Rosie: Okay, Martin. previews come on Henry walks up to Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie Evil Henry: Guys, I want to see South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut. Martin: No, Evil Henry! Evil Henry: Why not? Roland: Because that film is rated R. Evil Henry: But guys, I don't like Mulan. It's because of Shang's death. Philip: Evil Henry, you need to shut up. You can either watch Mulan or you can get beaten up by the Babylon Rogues. Rosie: I agree with Philip. Evil Henry: (Baragon roar) THAT'S IT!! MARTIN, ROLAND, PHILIP, AND ROSIE, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FORCING ME TO WATCH MULAN!! I WANT TO SEE SOUTH PARK BIGGER, LONGER AND UNCUT!! NOW GET LOST!! Henry kicks Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie in their chests Martin: Ouch!! Evil Henry, how dare you?! Roland: This isn't looking kind. Philip: You just kicked us! Rosie: Why did you kick us? walks up to Evil Henry Evil Henry: Uh oh! It's Henry my worst friend on my whole entire universe! Henry: Evil me, how dare you kick Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie in their chests! That's terrible of you! It's because you wanted to see South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut. So this means you are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. When we get home, when K turn on the television, I will change it from South Park on Comedy Central to Nature Cat on PBS Kids. and Evil Henry walk away the previews Martin: Now we can watch Mulan. starts Roland: Hooray! I can't wait for Mulan! Philip: Me too! Rosie: And me three! Martin: What are we waiting for? Let's watch Mulan! Roland, Philip, and Rosie eat their popcorn and drink their sodas while they watch Mulan the film Martin: That's a great film. Roland: It sure was. Philip: Let's tell Carol about it. Rosie: Okay. Roland, Philip, and Rosie walk away from the theater to the living room Martin: Hey Carol. Roland, Philip, Rosie, and i saw Mulan. Carol: That's good. Roland: Our favorite part was that A Girl Worth Fighting For was on. Philip: It's a good thing we did not cry when Shang's death came on. Rosie: I agree with Philip. Carol: Martin, Roland, Philip, and Rosie, thank you for laughing about Shang's death. You are ungrounded. For your reward, you can watch some shows and films made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Martin: Thank you, Carol. You are the best. Category:Ungrounded Stories by Sarah West